Towards Freedom
by Megan-16-16
Summary: A small smile played across his face as they drove towards Panama. Towards life, towards family, towards freedom. MiSa, postep on 2x10 Rendezvous. Very cheesy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show Prison Break, nor any character or events. If I did, Sara would never have walked away. Hello! A little too much angst, buddy. Throw us MiSa people a bone, here! Anyway, enjoy, and hope.;)MiSa will survive!

* * *

"Sara..." Michael paused. "I'm glad you came." She stared after him as he closed the bathroom door, leaving her at the mercy of her thoughts. _Just one more day. One more day before I will be far away from civilization. A life of hiding, of fear. Crossing the border won't stop all the people looking for Michael. They'll find him, of course they will. And me. They'll find me. They'll put me in prison too._ Sara shuddered. She had spent enough time at Fox River to known that it was much better to go through life without seeing the inside of a 8x10 cell. Prison changed people. _What am I doing here? How did I get tangled up with these people? _Sara picked up her purse, scribbled a note and with a single, longing glance towards the bathroom, she left.

I know better this time. Im sorry...

Michael reread the letter twice, not believing it. _This was not the way things were supposed to go. Tommorow Sara and I were going to meet up with Linc & LJ. In 24 hours we would be in Panama, far away from this. _He closed his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _Stop it. She's already gone. There's nothing you can do but go. Just go. Linc & LJ are waiting. Go. Just go to them. _He silently urged himself. Wiping away the single tear that had rolled down his face, he attempted to regain his composure as he walked from the room.

Sara sat in her car, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He never cared. He never cared." She repeated to herself like a mantra. As she turned the key in the ignition, it hit her. _What is he doing here, if he does'nt care? Why did he risk getting caught by sending all those cranes? Half of the FBI was following his every move, so why was he wasting his time with me? He could be in Panama by now. He does care. _She turned the ignition back. She stepped out of the car, jumping at the sound of a voice behind her. " Hi, Sara." She turned slowly, and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Lance?" She asked, suprised. "Actually, it's Agent Paul Lance Kellerman, but we can stick to Lance if you like." He replied, smiking. She was confused. "You're FBI?" His smirk grew. "Not much time to go into details, Sara. Tell me where Scofield is." He said smugly. "Michael Scofield? How would I know? I'm here visiting my aunt Jen." She responded, trying to act normal. "Nice try, Sara. You have no Aunt Jen. As a matter of fact, you have no aunts. You have no family, either. We took care of them, just like I'll take care of you, unless you tell me where he is, right now. Where is Michael Scofield?" She did not answer. "Is he really worth protecting, Sara? He used you. He is the reason your father is dead. He is the reason you almost OD'd. He's just going to keep running until we catch him. And we will. Do you really want to be a part of this? It can all end, right now. Just tell me where he is." Lance softened his voice. "Come on Sara. Just tell me where he is." She turned her face to look him straight in the eye. "You killed him. You killed my father. You fucking killed him, did'nt you?" She spoke forcefully, anger blazing in her eyes. He did'nt deny it. She turned away from him, shaking. A familliar face caught her attention. Michael stood, a gun in his hand, poised to attack. He nudged his head to the side. She understood. _Just a little to the left, a little more. Good. Good. _"That does'nt really matter right now. Right now it's about you. You choose. Scofield or you?" He pressured. She smirked. "Okay, I'l tell you." He stood rooted to the spot. anxious. She leaned in. "He's watching you." She quickly took 2 steps back. He swung his head around, just in time to see the bullet speeding towards him. He fell to the ground, motionless. Sara kicked his gun far out of his reach and stepped over his body, striding weakly towards Michael. They stared at each other silently. Sara cut the tension after a moment. She held out her hand. "Let's go." A small smile played across his face as they drove towards Panama. Towards life, towards family, towards freedom.

* * *

A/N: Hehez so happy & cheesey. Don't know why I keep writing these happy endings. I guess they make me smile, at least get me through until the next ep. Reviews make me smile too.;) Plz Review!

Happy -well, day. Happy day!

I know I'm crazy. Luv y'all, thanx for reading,

-M/16;)


End file.
